


Common Interests

by jennypenny04



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: FRIENDSHIP IS CUTE, Gen, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennypenny04/pseuds/jennypenny04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a cute little friends Rey and Poe story as they bond over BB-8 and Finn because tbh they both care deeply about the dorky ex-stormtrooper and everyone knows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Interests

The gentle hum of the monitor mocked Poe and he sat next to his unconscious friend.

Could he even call Finn that? A 'friend'. They hardly knew each other. Finn saved his like, Poe thought, surely that is grounds to skip the acquaintance stage into friendship?  
Poe wondered just how much comradery flowed the First Order, he assumed not much.

This was week three of Finn still not waking up and it started to strain on Poe. Of course General Organa has told him what seems like a million times that there was nothing he could’ve done to help Finn against Kylo Ren, but that didn’t ease the slight twist in his stomach he got whenever he looks at the body lying motionless in bed.

He should have been able to do something, he was the best damn pilot in the Resistance for maker’s sake.

He lost more than half of his fleet on Starkiller Base, he couldn’t stand losing someone as important to the Resistance as Finn was.

He heard the doors to the Med Bay slide open and he prepared for another lecture from Leia or Snap telling him to let the poor kid rest but he could tell it was neither of the parties from the reaction of BB-8.

Poe looked at the droid surprised for a moment before turning to see the visitor.

“Ah. You must be Rey. BeeBee here has told me all about you,” he laughed as the droid beeped and spun in response. Rey blushed a bit, still not used to all this attention that being a long lost Jedi apparently comes with. She smiled and nodded as she sat on the other side of the bed and patted BB-8’s side with her foot.

“You must be his master, Poe right?”

Poe’s face squished with a certain disgust, “I never really liked that title, but yeah that’s me I suppose. I guess I should also thank you for keeping this hunk of metal out of too much trouble.”

Rey laughed, “I didn’t exactly have much choice once he started following me around,” she teased making the pilot the laugh.

BB-8 beeped a rebuttal and rolled out the room without a second thought.

Poe snorted, I think he’s spending a little bit too much time with C-3P0. He was never this much of a diva before.”

He just shook his head and focused his attention back to Finn. He looked over to notice that Rey was grabbing his hand, it seemed like it was muscle memory at this point. He didn’t comment.

As if she finally came to her sense Rey shot her hand back down to her lap, “Kriff I need to stop that,” she mumbled, “I’d never hear the end of it from him.”

Poe laughed as the room fell into a comfortable silence. He had so many questions to ask them both that he didn’t know where to begin. He didn’t want to intrude but he was also intrigued by the seemingly fantastical adventure they went on to get BB-8 back to D’Qar.

“So-“

“Did-“ they both started at the same time, stopping to let the other speak.

“You first,” Poe said smiling.

Rey cleared her throat, “Did you know Finn was a Stormtrooper?” it was an innocent question but Poe’s ears still burned at the “s” word.

“Yeah I did. I met him when he was a Stormtrooper, well kind of, he had already defected by that point and was looking for a way to escape the Star Destroyer I was captured on. Luckily I can fly anything,” he said, his chest swelling with pride at the sentence.

'Best damn pilot in the Galaxy,' he reminded himself.

Rey nodded as to fill with realization. “You landed on Jakku. That’s why he was wearing your jacket. He said you died?” she questioned.

“It takes more than a crash landing to knock me down, evidentially,” he said. He felt himself relax a bit as they continue to talk. She about her adventures as the newest Padawan and he as he is sent out on almost daily missions trying to restore the tragedy or losing the Republic. He was relieved to know that she too was trying to put together the missing pieces about him.

“I can’t believe I hit him in the face with my stick the first time I met him,” she said laughing, “He didn’t deserve it but I’ll never tell him that.”

Poe smiled, “He probably deserved it at the time,” he said reassuringly, “Besides, from what I understand it was partially BeeBee’s fault.”

“True,” she said.

Poe put his hands on the side of the bed and looked at Finn again, his cheeks flushing a bit, Rey noticed, but like Poe noticed her before she didn’t say anything.

“You know I almost shot him with my x-wing on accident,” he said looking at her, she gave him a look that told she wanted more to that story, “It was during the rescue mission on Takodana, I was taking out the troopers surrounding him. I was distracted because I didn’t expect to see him. Took a moment for my brain and hands to cooperate with each other again,” he said. Rey laughed.

“I’m guessing no one knows about that?” she asked.

“Just you now,” he replied.

“Your secrets safe with me,” she said, giving him a mini salute, Poe rolled his eyes.

“Thanks”

Rey let out a bit of a sigh, “Wow. We’re not very good friends to him then are we?” she teased.

There was that word again, 'friend'. Poe had no idea if Finn, or even Rey, thought of him as a friend yet, but the way Rey said that word so nonchalantly, like they have all been friends for years, made Poe believe that they were.

He smiled as he nodded his head, “No, I guess we’re not,” he said.


End file.
